Hindernis
by Luisee
Summary: No había nada que los ojos y la sonrisa de Italia no pudieran causar en su esposo, sí, esposo. Maldición, Ludwig aún no se acostumbraba a la palabra.*Gerita*
**—Summary** : No había nada que los ojos y la sonrisa de Italia no pudieran causar en su esposo, sí, esposo. Maldición, Ludwig aún no se acostumbraba a la palabra.*Gerita*

 **—Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **—** **Warning** : Posible OOC D: Posibles faltas de ortografía que corregiré luego (no tengo beta jejeje)

 **—Pairing** : Gerita :D

 **—N/A** : Yo tengo una cuenta abandonada: "Luisee x3" pero en esa había escrito mucho de Hetalia, en esta no lo había hecho, lo cual es terrible porque amo Hetalia. Así que sin más, dejo este fic y me retiro.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• * Hindernis * •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

Alemania había tenido conflictos internos durante mucho tiempo, de hecho esos asuntos no estaban resueltos del todo aún. Su corazón y sus sentimientos no habían sanado por completo, sólo se mantenían como cicatrices cerradas que de vez en cuando se hacían notar de más.

Los recuerdos duelen.

A veces las heridas amenazaban con abrirse y causar dolor, pero entonces bastaba con que Alemania mirara el rostro de Italia unos cuantos segundos y ver en la sonrisa que seguro le brindaría esa luz que necesitaba para saber dónde estaba el camino correcto. O quizá necesitaba menos, tal vez una mirada soñadora era más que suficiente.

Porque el amor era algo hermoso. Pero el amor en medio del matrimonio entre dos países masculinos, en realidad era muy complicado. Y cuando uno de esos países era alguien como Feliciano Vargas las cosas podían complicarse un poco más.

A veces Alemania se hartaba y se desesperaba, su paciencia se perdía en el infinito y se volvía un poco arisco, pero de nuevo los labios de Italia y sus ojos, sus gestos bastaban para traerlo de vuelta al mundo donde disfrutaba la vida, como en ese momento, donde Alemania se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, mirando a Italia.

Lo miraba, sí, observaba los detalles de joven al estar preparando el almuerzo de ese día, posiblemente pasta, su espalda y su ropa casual, pero era incapaz de hacer algo más, porque quería acercarse y besarlo. Besarlo de verdad hasta que sus labios se cansasen. Pero Alemania sabía que eso no iba a pasar, por más que lo deseara, no pasaría. Es decir, no podía ni llegar y darle un beso al hombre que era su esposo sin sentir conflictos internos atormentándolo. Cielos, eso se escuchaba tan patético.

—¿Alemania? —entonces, para mala suerte de Alemania, Italia se giraba y lo veía con una tierna expresión.

No había nada que los ojos y la sonrisa de Italia no pudieran causar en su esposo, sí, esposo. Maldición, Ludwig aún no se acostumbraba a la palabra. Esos ojos, ahora abiertos, se volvían hipnóticos, siempre encargados de confundir a Alemania, pero en esta ocasión habían tenido un efecto diferente, habían servido como una fuente de valor para acortar la distancia entre ellos, perdiéndose en un fuerte abrazo, provocando que Alemania besara a su esposo en los labios, justo como había deseado instantes atrás.

Con labios que están hambrientos de cariño, el beso es correspondido. Hay bocas que se unen y lenguas que se buscan, porque ese beso sabía a felicidad, a gotas de lluvia mezcladas con recuerdos y sorpresa.

También hay manos que no pueden evitar deslizarse por el cuerpo ajeno, aunque con calma y prudencia. Se tocan porque es inevitable.

—Ah, ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Italia cuando el ósculo acabó.

Su voz era suave y amable, pero estaba cubierta de una ligera capa de timidez y nerviosismo, pero también mucha alegría. Alemania sabía que eso era algo obvio, no solían abrazarse o besarse mucho durante el día, casi siempre sus momentos románticos eran algo nocturno, íntimo, podría decirse que hasta confidencial, prohibido para el resto del mundo. Y todo porque Alemana así lo pedía, era algo tímida de vez en vez. Mientras tanto, en realidad, a Italia no le importaban lo que creyera el mundo, él estaba enamorado, a fin de cuentas.

Pero es que su relación no había sido como la de los demás, había sido especial, diferente y llena de espontaneidad. Y obviamente, cuando de besos o ese tipo de actos de cariño se trataba, era Italia quien los comenzaba, casi siempre, por eso que él llegara y le plantara un beso seguro era extraño, puede que hasta preocupante, Alemania lo sabía.

—Eh, no, nada —Alemania trataba de explicar su conducta, pero no podía, sin embargo se negaba a alejarse de Italia—. Yo sólo quería… —las palabras murieron en su boca antes de seguir su explicación, no tenía excusas y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir lo avergonzaría.

—¿Ah? —las mejillas de Italia se tiñeron de color rosa, su voz se volvió un susurro sin deshacer del todo el abrazo—. ¿Q-Quieres hacer eso tan temprano, Alemania? Es que no he terminado de preparar la pasta y bueno, no es que vaya a tardar mucho, tampoco es que no quiera…

Italia podía avergonzar a cierto rubio de ojos azules hasta la muerte, pero también era inocentemente incitante, cuando se lo proponía. En momentos como ese, donde se ponía a divagar sobre cosas tan triviales como la pasta o el sexo, Alemania no quisiera hacer más que volverlo a besar, esta vez para no detenerse jamás. Pero hacer cualquier movimiento estando tan cerca sería tan, pero tan vergonzoso, que Alemania prefirió quedarse quieto. Ah, pero de nuevo esa sonrisa, sumados a un rostro sonrojado y una voz dulce, era imposible no hacer algo al respecto, sólo que ahora con más mesura quizá.

—Realmente eres tonto, yo no estoy hablando de eso —susurró Alemania antes de besar a su esposo, quizá su comentario iba acompañado de un insulto pequeño, pero lo había dicho de una forma tan extrañamente cariñosa que hasta había sonado como un cumplido.

De nuevos las bocas de ambos se buscaron, por necesidad, por amor.

—Pero tú dijiste que querías… ah —y las mejillas de Italia se tiñeron de color y de alegría, después del beso le costaba hablar—. ¿Alemania, entonces qué…?

—M-Me refería a que quería… que yo quería besarte… —los labios de Alemania se habían movido con lentitud, mientras apartaba la mirada.

Ambos seguían uno cerca del otro, aunque el contacto de sus cuerpos ya no era tan intenso.

—¿En serio, Alemania?

La pregunta del amante de la pasta fue contestada por un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

—¡Qué alegría! —susurró Italia—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Ya, esa palabra que él había dicho antes junto ese asentimiento habían sido suficientes para alterar el mundo de Italia, quien saltó de alegría, abrazó a su esposo con efusión, le llenó el rostro de besos cortos mientras murmuraba quien sabe que cosas.

—No tienes remedio —comentó Alemania haciendo un gesto que detonaba fastidio, aunque sintiera lo contrario—. ¿Podrías quedarte quieto un momento al menos?—dijo con una sonrisa que desarmó a Italia.

Pero a esas alturas, Italia ya estaba perdido en su propio mundo de comida deliciosa, felicidad y colores puros.

—No, no puedo.

Alemania rio ante la respuesta, rio de corazón. Y para Italia ya no era necesario preguntar, sólo decir cierta frase por placer.

—¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo, Alemania.

Él aludido sonrió. Sí, Italia no tenía remedio, así como su amor no tenía obstáculos.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

* * *

 **(¸.•**†.•**• * Ende * •**•.†**•.¸)**

* * *

 **—** **N/A** : ¿Comentarios~? Hace mucho no escribía algo de ellos, así que… ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Recuerden los reviews hacen feliz a los fickers y no cuestan nadaaaa :D

¡Suerte y se cuidan!


End file.
